barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Queen Of Make-Believe (Season 1, Season 2
The Queen Of Make-Believe (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) Plot (Season 1 & Season 2) Min becomes "The Queen Of Make-Believe" and Michael, Shawn, and Tina are the castle staff. She wishes to see Barney (who is dubbed "the royal dinosaur"), later making him king. Barney explains that imagination can turn things into other things. The kids look up at the clouds and start to see shapes, which Tina imagines a tasty rain. Coincidentally, a thunderstorm begins after they finish singing. In the classroom, everyone finds ways to use their imagination, like Tina's pretend tea party. When Michael finds some boxes, Min comes up with trying to build a robot. Barney brings The Barney Bag out to help the kids bring the robot to life. As the kids struggle to find a head for the robot, Barney asks Michael to recite the "Anything String" poem, which shows that even simple things can turn into something else with imagination. Shawn, after hearing this, finds a teapot to use as the head, but as soon as Barney puts it on, the robot comes to life. After the robot performs his song, Michael reveals that it was him inside the robot. While the rain still pours, Michael comes up with the idea of putting on a parade to make the rain stop. This plan works, and soon the sky is clear once more. The kids imagine one last time, pretending the playground platform is a rocket ship. Plot (Season 3) Min becomes "The Queen Of Make-Believe" and Jason, Shawn, and Julie are the castle staff. She wishes to see Barney (who is dubbed "the royal dinosaur"), later making him king. Barney explains that imagination can turn things into other things. The kids look up at the clouds and start to see shapes, which Tina imagines a tasty rain. Coincidentally, a thunderstorm begins after they finish singing. In the classroom, everyone finds ways to use their imagination, like Julie's pretend tea party. When Jason finds some boxes, Min comes up with trying to build a robot. Barney brings The Barney Bag out to help the kids bring the robot to life. As the kids struggle to find a head for the robot, Barney asks Jason to recite the "Anything String" poem, which shows that even simple things can turn into something else with imagination. Shawn, after hearing this, finds a teapot to use as the head, but as soon as Barney puts it on, the robot comes to life. After the robot performs his song, Jason reveals that it was him inside the robot. While the rain still pours, Jason comes up with the idea of putting on a parade to make the rain stop. This plan works, and soon the sky is clear once more. The kids imagine one last time, pretending the playground platform is a rocket ship. Cast (Season 1 & Season 2) *Barney *Shawn *Michael *Tina *Min Cast (Season 3) *Barney *Shawn *Jason *Min *Julie Song List (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) #Barney Theme Song #Old King Cole #Old King Cole (Reprise) #If All The Raindrops #I'm A Little Teapot #The Barney Bag #I'm A Little Robot #The Animal Parade #The Rocket Song #I Love You Trivia (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) *This episode marked: **The first episode written by Stephen White. **The first time the "Barney Theme Song" is sung with Barney & Friends lyrics. **The first appearances of Min and Shawn. **The first appearance of "The Barney Bag". **The first time "I Love You" is sung with Barney & Friends lyrics. **The first appearance of the Barney Says segment. **Despite being listed as a song on the back Time Life VHS cover, the song, "Yankee Doodle" didn't appear in this episode. Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (The Queen Of Make-Believe) * (Child kid at Hallway) * Child Kid: Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! The Queen of Make-Believe Title Card - Barney & Friends Series!!!!!!!.jpg QUEEN OF MAKE BELIEVE SEASON 2 VERSIOn!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Season 3 of Queen Of Make-Believe!!!!!!!.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation